


Testament of a true Mand’alor

by Blazecap



Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Do I get anything special for that?, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Mand’alor (Star Wars), Mand’alor Din Djarin, POV Alternating, POV Din Djarin, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Post-Season/Series 02, Rare Pairing, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), by Rare I mean this hasn’t been tagged yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Din Djarin has doubts on his leadership, but he and Koska Revees really seem to hit if off, and he also learns something about her.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Koska Reeves
Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Testament of a true Mand’alor

**Author's Note:**

> Goods news everyone I’ve come to make an announcement: I’ve officially started putting all my stories together for your connivance, as I dub it “Mando Season 2 Aftermath” Enjoy!

_** Koska POV ** _

Bo-Katan was, having trouble processing this foundling had the most prized possession of the Mandalorian people. She spent the pastdecade tracking the Darksaber, only for it to end up in the hands of an upstart. Koska felt pity for the poor woman who lost her sister, her world, and now her birthright. To say she was irritated would be an understatement. The violent twitch in her crazed emerald eyes, looking as she was about to murder Din at any given moment. She clenched her fist, forcing a smile on her face but not one of happiness.

Koska put her hand on Bo’s shoulder “Remember those anger management lessons you took. Just breath real slowly.” She reminded Bo, Koska knew all too well what would happen if Bo couldn’t keep her emotions in check. Let’s just say the last time she lost control, Koska had to sleep on the floor. 

Bo closed her eyes and breathed heavily, she took deep breaths through her nostrils letting her belly gets filled with air. Koska mirrored to help encourage Bo, it seemed to be working as Bo’s fist eventually relaxed. Her face still red with anger, she looked like she popped a blood vessel. 

“Good. Good. We can talk about this later,” Koska assuring Bo, as best she could. “Hey, can we get a ride? Pretty sure the Shuttle is broken.” Koska asked politely. 

“Sure why not?” Fennic looked back at them, not a hint of emotion in her voice despite the fact they were nearly killed by Dark Troopers. Fennic called Boba to give them a ride. On the way back, they dropped off Cara with the New Republic along with Moff Gideon back on Navarro. Din and the marshal made their last goodbyes as they were now going on their own separate journeys. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay on Navarro?” Cara asked a bit tearful, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“No,” Din bluntly said. “I have new responsibilities, a new purpose, a new mission,” he said neutrally and aloof. 

“Well if you ever need help,” Cara patted Din on the shoulder. “I’m always one hologram away.” Cara asserted with more hubris.

“Mando!” Greef Karga exclaimed waving his hand to get their attention. “How is little green guy? Is he taking a nap?” He asked cheerfully looking around to find him.

“No I have returned him back to his people the Jedi,” Din explained continuing in his neutral tone with no hint of emotion

Greef’s face immediately turned of one of solemnness. “Well... I actually have a few jobs come take a look.” He turned around to see a Mythrol holding a bunch of holos showing various captures up for grabs. 

“This one is really worth a lot,” The Mythrol said showing off a Rodian. “I hear he’s-“

“No thanks,” Din politely interrupted the Mythrol. “I’m afraid I won’t take jobs anymore. I’ve been given new responsibilities and I can’t let myself be distracted.” He explained while showing off the Darksaber. 

“Very well,” Greef patted Din on the back. “If there’s anything you need. Anything. Call me and I’ll do whatever I can. Stay safe Mando and I wish you good luck in your future endeavors.” 

A puff of steam came from the Mythrol’s neck. “Sorry. I get steamy when I cry,” He excused himself embarrassed that he ruined a tender moment. 

He was a real mood killer. 

“You too.” Din replied this time more happy, completely ignoring the Mythrol’s comments(as he should).

* * *

_**Din POV ** _

It was actually bitter sweet for Din to say goodbye. He knew this could be the last time, he sees them. If they do cross paths again, he won’t be the same person. He saw them walk off back to town with Moff Gideon, humiliated beyond repair a gag stuck in mouth(mostly because he wouldn’t shut up how we have to fight to the death and other crap). He frankly deserves much worst most for endangering Grogu, but Din knew his place. He wasn’t going to be judge, jury, and executioner. He needed to set a good example for other Mandalorians follow, he was gonna let the New Republic deal with him. He’s their problem now.

When they came back on the Slave 1 Din was sitting next to Koska. Bo sitting right across fast asleep. She looked peaceful despite recent events, it was well deserved after all she’s been through. It is adorable how she was snoring away like a newborn.

This was an awkward moment, to say the least. It wouldn’t be for an hour until they reached their destination, both Mandalorians sat there for an uncomfortable long time. One waiting for the other to break the silence, and say something, anything really.

“So how long have you had that helmet?” Koska asked breaking the ice.

“Why do you ask?” Din went defensive still getting used to talking with someone who could respond. As much as he loved his son Grogu, it was hard to speak with him. He had to be careful with what he said around him, he wants to raise his son right. He needed to set good examples for him to follow, so he was more aware of his language. The last he wants is for Grogu to blurt out Dank farrik. His heart has mostly moved on, but it just hurts merely thinking about him.

“Well I want to know your story, if I’m gonna follow you, might as well try to get to know you better.” She smiled trying to be as warm as possible. “I’ll tell you more about myself, but you gotta go first.” Koska insisted.

“I’m not really a people person, I just want some time to myself.” Din trying to come up with the best excuse to end this conversation. He just wanted to be left alone in his thoughts.

Grogu.

Oh his little Grogu, how Din missed him so. He hopes that Jedi is taking real good care of him if he finds so much as a single hair missing. He’ll...

Din was at a loss for what he ACTUALLY do if that happens, but he’ll cross that bridge when it comes(hopefully it’ll never happen but still). He was suddenly interrupted by Koska speaking again.

“Well since your the new Mand’alor, you need to learn how to talk with people. Social skills are some of the most basic things a being can learn. So come on try it, you just might enjoy it.” Koska teased sounding playful. Giving another warm smile, that felt endearing.

“Besides it’ll your mind off from giving away your adoptive son. What’s his name? Gogurt?” 

“It’s Grogu actually.”Din corrected.

“My apologies Grogurt,”

“Again it’s pronounced Grogu.” Din corrected again now more irritated.

Koska only gave another warm smile, that felt endearing. At this point Din knew she was doing this on purpose to get a reaction out of him.

Din HATED the fact she was completely right though. He talks a big game but when it came down to it, he was a sad mope single father who lost everything. The only thing he barely had left was his dignity, but even then that was slowly peeling away.

“Let’s start again,” Koska putting her hands on her lap. “Hi my name is Koska Reeves, what’s your name?” She sounded more friendly easing Din into the conversation.

“My name is Din Djarin I’m...” Din hesitated not knowing what to follow up with. “I’m of clan Mudhorn, currently 2 members,” Din awkwardly said pointing two fingers in the air.

“A Mudhorn? Really?” Koska sounded genuinely impressed but Din couldn’t tell if she was faking for the sake of his pride. “So I assume you and your son are the first two members?”

“Yes,” Din responded quickly. “I killed a Krayt Dragon a few days. I honestly wished that was my symbol for my clan. Much more cooler don’t you think?” Din lamented. It truly did bother him, to the point he’ll change it at the soonest opportunity.

“Well, I think your Mudhorn symbol is unique and makes you stand out.” Koska praised Din for finally opening up. “That’s totally wizard!” Koska used slang Din couldn’t comprehend.

Din turned to Koska even with his helmet on she could tell he was confused by her choice of words. The hell is a wizard? That sounds like a really bad dish you find in a cantina.

“Sorry, I’ll refrain from using that language,” she told Din. “So do you and Fett know each other?” Koska inquired of him.

“Well you see that’s a long story,” Din told the tale of how he got his armor from Cobb Vanith(wonder how he’s doing), had it for a while then met Fett on Tython, he got it back and repainted to make it clean. Then Fett helped rescue his son and now that his debt paid it’s hard to tell what he’ll do next.

“That’s quite the story,” Koska reacted sounding impressed. “But do you know why there’s bad blood between him and Bo?” Koska asked sardonically.

“No, but please enlighten me,” Din said curiously as to where she was going with this.

“He’s a clone,” Koska said in a sour tone. “You want to know the difference between us and him? We’re all one of a kind, while he’s a xerox of papa. He did tempt work for Darth Vader and odd jobs for Jaba the Hutt. His brethren betrayed us after the Siege of Mandalore. He’s also the spawn of Jango Fett the last of the ‘True Mandalorians’, he’s probably grumpy all the time because a Jedi killed his clone daddy.”  She mocked the bounty hunter in a condescending tone.

Bo mentioned something about him being a clone, Fett later clarified he was an unaltered clone by request of his father. He also made it clear he didn’t view any of them as “brothers” and he does not represent them nor they represent him. So anything they may have done he could give two less Dank farrik’s about.

“ For all you know, this could be one of his clones playing a long con.” Koska snickered at that last jab.

Din was not amused for various reasons: For one it was completely disrespectful to talk about someone behind their back(especially in their own ship no less). Second, Din knew better than to make mean spirited comments. Especially about one’s birth and heritage. Third, he knew that Boba was different than his clone brothers as he aged naturally. The only reason he looks so old was because of the Sarlacc. He also personally showed his chain code something Din doubts any mere clone would know how to do. Din didn’t know much but he knew that was the real Boba Fett.

“Oh come, lighten up a little will you?” Koska teased. “I’m joking on that last part. I know he’s Mandalorian albeit he follows his own rules. He’s his own boss I can respect that.” She said in admiration.

“Hopefully together we can all reclaim our homeland,” Koska optimistic about their chances.

“You know he doesn’t care about Mandalore right?” Din pointed out. “Especially not after your princess insulted him right in his face, and after you tried to fight him. Only then did she acknowledge him when she used ‘our planet’ after proving to her he was the real deal.” Din alluding to Bo-Katan without saying her name.

“Fair enough,” Koska admitted. “Besides we’re Mandalorians getting into a scuffle is like the equivalent of shaking hands. Don’t you know? If it makes you feel better I’ll apologize to him personally before we leave.”

“You better,” Din said boldly making sure Koska will stay true to her word. “I sometimes wonder why I even bother with you people.” Din vented still getting used to interacting with someone outside his covert. It was exhausting to him, but he continued on for the sake of honing his social skills.

“So if don’t mind me asking, what’s the deal with your helmet?” Koska trying to phrase in such a way that wouldn’t sound rude to Din, finally changing the subject.

He very much appreciated that, most others would bluntly ask “what’s with the helmet, you weirdo?” That pretty much sounds like Mayfield, when he was still part of Ranzar Malk’s crew. Those were different times, that was before he grew a conscience. He was a different person back then, he vows to never return to that kind of life. If not for himself then for his son, he needed to prove that Grogu made an impact in his life. That Din became a better person for taking him to his people.

“I’ve had it since I was a child,” he explained there was a slight inflection voice not wanting to speak of his past. “My village was invaded by battle droids. My family, my friends, my home were all gone.” His voice now begging to crack on the verge of crying. He intentionally looked down on the floor, avoiding eye contact with Koska. He began to fidget with his hands, it was a coping mechanism, he developed for himself. He used these methods under times of stress. He also was tapping his foot on the hard metal floor.

“I was taken in by the Watch,” he continued pushing through all the painful memories coming back to him. “They taught me and the other foundlings the creed, to live by an honor system, to keep true to my word, and to take in others such as myself.”

“Wait when you say ‘the Watch’ do you mean Death Watch?” Koska asked wanting to clarify the confusion she had.

“Yeah, I was initially indoctrinated as a member of Death Watch, however after the siege of Mandalore when the Empire took over...” Din said stilling looking down and avoiding eye contact. “Our Armorer formed our group and we remained ourselves ‘Children of the Watch’. Her name is Rook Kast in case you are interested.”

“Rook Kast... that sounds familiar,” Koska pondered trying to recall anyone she knew with that name. “It’s probably not important.” she concurred.

“She was the one to train us in the ways of fighting and many other things,” Din recalled all those sparing secessions with Paz. Which wasn’t often since he skipped out most of the time,  he was more of the slacker type surprisingly.  “She described the creed as an idea: You can’t kill ideas but they can certainly kill you,” Din remembered most of her teachings. Rules were rules, it’s all he knew up to this point, when he found he was not the norm he knew something was up. Din does wonder what else has she been hiding from him?

“Interesting... so what exactly can you tell me more about your ‘Watch’? What’s your view things like your views on beskar, outsiders, and weapons? In that specific order.” Koska asked trying to get a feel for Din’s character.

“Beskar from what I can tell is rare,” Din knocked on his helmet. “It’s like gold for us, it holds a lot of sentimental and practical value. We did odd jobs in rotation to get enough credit to buy whatever we can. Pure Beskar is harder to come by, most only see it as currency as it requires intimate knowledge, to forge properly.”

“Yep after the Empire slaughtered our people during the Great Purge, they melted it all down. Pure Beskar ran out long ago only armor inherited from the most powerful families still have it.” Koska added looking sentimental like she lost someone close to her.

“Hey, you okay?” Din asked concerned he might trigger some bad memories from her past.

“Yeah... go on,” Koska sniffed preventing herself from getting emotional.

“Early on the Armorer taught us to never resort to actions like terrorism, banditry, or barbarism. We’re not mindless killers or bloodthirsty monsters. We learned to survive we couldn’t afford to get into needless confrontation.” Din explained solemnly.

“Then you become weak with stagnation.” Koska pointed out.

“There’s difference between knowing when to fight and cowardice. We don’t fight for conquest or glory, we fight in defense of ourselves, we don’t prey on the weak. It wouldn’t be honorable you know?” Din replied defensively.

“Mercenary work is a good compromise, we still get experience while staying true to our beliefs. Why your princess has a problem with that is beyond me.” Din making another jab at Bo.

“On that, we can agree.” Koska nodded in approval.  “But don’t you think our people could be more than just mercenaries? Or you just contempt that’s what we’ve become?” Koska asked getting right at the heart of the issue.

Din could tell she was slowly starting to warm up to him. Where before she was looked mildly bored, now she’s an active listener. Engaging with what Din has to say, hearing him out on what he believed. Din found it refreshing seeing a person who perhaps didn’t understand, learn a few things or two.

“Well I truly do think their is no shame in taking odd jobs. Even when after all this is said and done, mercenary work may be a regular part of our lives. So your get princess better get used to it.” Din explained his plans for the people of Mandalore. Din does believe that it can work, perhaps he could even make a business out of it like a company of sorts. Although he still need to figure out the details, along with actually getting the coverts together. That is it’s own can of worms.

“Well Bo-Katan ain’t gonna be happy one bit  she’ll definitely have a say on the matter, ” Koska replied eyeing the sleeping Bo across from them.

“Well it’s hard to take orders from a women who had everything handed to her on sliver platted.” Din remarked sarcastically. “She doesn’t know the first thing on what it feels like to barely live on the scrap of your work. She can rule Mandalore when she’s experienced being short on cash or actually worked to make a ends meet.” Din declared harshly feeling Bo has no right to lead if she can’t even connect with what his and other coverts have done to survive. 

“Our way of the Mandalore may seem strict but these actions are meant to build something that lasts. We take outsiders and indoctrinate them into our ways.” Din recalled seeing it been done first hand. He knew this was the future, Din honestly had no idea how Bo-Katan could ever hope to unite any covert if she treated them as outsiders. Alienate the foundlings that are keeping your culture alive probably isn’t the smart play.

“How can out be so trusting of outsiders?” Koska asked still skeptical giving a frown.

“We can’t be but desperate times call for desperate measures. You must be willing to take in anyway that wishes to become Mandalorian. Times change and if we don’t adapt we die. Just because we’re different doesn’t mean we’re wrong. We needed a revaluation after Mandalore got beaten back. The genocide of our people forces us to reconnect and REALLY assess what it means to be Mandalorian.” Din expressed wanting Koska to see what his covert was trying to accomplish.

“Okay that’s fine and everything but what about weapons? Those dual blasters better not be the only thing you had to defend yourself with.” Koska asked changing the subject once more.

“Well for one thing weapons are part of our way of life. We must be ready to defend ourselves at a moment's notice. I used to have an Amban rifle, could vaporize anything it hit.” Din remembered fondly of when he used that on Jawas when they took apart his ship. He remembered Grogu giggling away, it was their first father-son bonding moment. As messed up as it may seem, they grew closer.

“Used to? So that means you lost it?” Koska asked looking at his person for the rifle. “That definitely could have been useful when we took that light cruiser. I was always told those things are a rare commodity, especially after the senate outlawed them. How did your tribe get their hands on such a powerful weapon?”

“Well, you see I made it myself,” Din clarified. “Custom made from the ground-up. Took a good 15 years but I was finally able to perfect it.”

“Huh...” Koska said followed by a scoffed look on her face. “I never took you to be the inventor type.”

“Well, I’m not at all,” Din admits. “But I’m smart enough to know how to work the most basic weapons. I applied that knowledge to create my own that would suit my needs.”

“Yes, but you didn’t know not all Mandalorians wear helmets all the time?” Koska teased pointing out a flaw in his way of life.

“For the record, I thought at all applied to all Mandalorians.” Din retorted. “My tribe had to follow those guidelines for our protection. There aren’t many of us left you know?”

“Oh. So there’s more of you? Are they any more children of the watch we should look out for?” She asked sarcastically.

“Well most of them were slaughtered, trying to save me and Grogu,” Din bluntly said now unhappy and quiet.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Koska exclaimed putting a hand on her mouth regretting her choice of words. “I didn’t mean to make a joke about that. You have my condolences.” She said sincerely. The look of regret in her eyes told Din she meant it as a harmless joke.

“It’s alright you wouldn’t have known,” Din reassured Koska. “We all make mistakes. It’s just that... it hurts you know? Loss. It’s a void that can never be filled. It’s something not everyone can understand.” Din expressed solemnly.

The pain he felt in his chest, his heart ached for his son and fallen comrades. Those were people who put their lives on the line for a helpless child, Din would have done the same for any of them. He made to make sure their lives weren’t in vain, that they died for something. Now that he’s gone, Din isn’t sure what’s next. Ruling Mandalore wasn’t on his list but he needs a new mission, a new goal to strive for.

“I lost friends that day, losing what was essentially a second family is something no one should go through. Loss hurts you know?” Din indicated with a cold ire.

He missed Paz Vizsla most of all. He was a good friend, he wasn’t the sharpest Vibro-blade but he was the kind of guy you want to be on your side during a fight. He wondered how he and the Armorer were holding up? Din made a mental note to seek them out first.

This is the first time Din has expressed such feelings to anyone. He didn’t even do this with Grogu, he felt a kinship with Koska. Like on some level they understood each other.

* * *

_** Koska POV ** _

“Loss?” Koska giggled away, it was her way of coping with feelings she rather hide than express to others. “I’m afraid I’m all too familiar with those feelings. Do you know what’s it like to have your family torn apart?” She asked Din as she now getting serious.

“I think I may have an idea on what that’s like but probably not,” Din answered truthfully.

“When let me tell you a story: This’s family a father, a mother, and a daughter. They all got along very well, and they couldn’t be happier.” Koska expressed herself as honest as she could be. It’s the least so could do since Din has been so open with her.

“The father fully believed and followed the old warrior ways of Mandalore claiming it was deeply rooted in their bloodline. War was in their genes and we must embrace it. He was stubborn at times but the mother loved him all the same.” Koska said from the heart.

Koska had complex feelings about her father. He was sort of a jerk, there’s no denying that. Yet her mother still expressed her feelings for him even after he broke her heart.

Koska retelling the story of her life to Din but skipping over some parts. Koska was only a small child during the clone wars, her father and mother were both members of Death Watch. It is true her father eventually met Koska’s mom, and one day after an intense battle they got together to conceive a child. Her mother described it as “the most magical night of her life”. Koska was the result of that union, conceived from the most primal and raw feelings a man and a woman could have for each other. All seemed well until...

“One day, however, the father sided with the devil himself, he was deceived by his lies. The mother had none of that and so took the daughter with the angels. After that day their relationship would be fractured forever.” She expressed with a heavy heart. Holding back tears in her eyes, bringing back the anguish that was brought by her father. Feeling hurt on a level she didn’t know was possible. Damm him and his warrior ways.

That was a loose metaphor for the fact the relationship with her mother and father didn’t end well. It would fall apart because of her father’s devotion to the warrior way. Both of her parents were present in the throne room when Maul challenged Pre Vizla in one-on-one combat. When Maul emerged victorious her father sided with the Shadow Collective because he was such a fanatic he was too blind to see Maul only used us as a means to an end(which later prove to be true during the siege of Mandalore).

“On that day, the daughter learned an important lesson: Don’t be selfish and think about the people around you.” Koska began tearing up disgruntled at her father. What a selfish man he was, making Koska and her mother feel terrible.

He was proof to Koska that being a zealot did more harm than good. They rather die with their beliefs than change their way. That and also outsiders could never “truly” be Mandalorian, especially foundlings who Koska viewed as wannabes and try hards. It was her first impression of Din Djarin, she can’t imagine wearing her own helmet 24/7. He also had the audacity to claim Bo-Katan was “not” a Mandalorian? He had balls of beskar she gave him that much.

“The mother did her best to raise her child, teaching her child to be wary of strangers and outsiders. However she too fell from the heavens, but she left beside a fantastic legacy: The daughter she raised alone.” She proudly said.

Her mother was one of Bo Katan’s Nite Owls, she believed Mandalore and its people were becoming weak when they became pacifist. However, she understood the dangers of letting an outsider with no respect for our way of life lead our people. She sided with the Mandalorian resistance and was among Bo’s most trusted allies along with Ursa Wren. Unfortunately, she would be among the casualties during the night of a thousand tears. Just like that she lost both her parents to war. He wanted to make her proud and so she too joined the Nite Owls. She stayed fiercely loyal to Lady Bo-Katan even to this day, like her mother before her. She intends to redeem the actions of her father, by restoring our people. And if that means following a foundling then so be it.

It felt good actually, like really good. She expressed herself honestly and in a way that may seem odd to others but still hopefully got the point across. She appreciated the fact Din was engaged in what she had to say. It made her warm and fuzzy inside like she could tell him anything and he’d understand.

Slowly her opinion on foundlings and outsiders was changing. Din was a lot more interesting, just when she thought she had it rough. Here comes Din revealing he had an even more traumatic past. She understood him a bit better now. Why he seemed so aloof, why he has a hard time opening up to others, he perhaps on some level is still a scared little kid locked away in his bedroom.

* * *

_** Din POV ** _

Din was moved by that story, he knew it was an allegory for Koska’s life. He was impressed by the creativity with which she told it. She didn’t know it was he was blushing behind his helmet, he thinks he’s been smitten by her.

“If you don’t mind me asking something,” Koska pondering what to say next. “Do you remember your life before the watch?”

Din didn’t know how to respond to such a question. The earliest memories he had was when he was told to never take off his helmet. The only thing he can recall was the fact his father was a carpenter and his mother was a teacher.

“Um... well I-I had two loving parents. We were a poor clan, we didn’t have weapons to defend ourselves with.” Din said struggle to sound coherent.

He swore to himself to try and forgot it all. Din had a fantastic memory, he could recall conversations he had months ago where most others don’t even remember what they ate last week. He suppressed those painful feelings of loss deep in his head, now it was on full display.

“My mother and father made an honest living. It wasn’t much but it was hard work. We got by just fine enough.” Din now remembering his’s father’s face. How happy he looked holding his son, he finally understood what that felt like with Grogu. Having kids does change your outlook on life, he finally had something worth living for.

“However my village was under attack, everyone I knew was slaughtered. Like livestock, we killed by our butchers.” Din with a cold haunted tone in his voice.

“I still have nightmares of that day,” Din coldly expressed. “The screams, the blaster bolts, the flying dirt. It still rings in my head, even when I try to forget about I just can’t.”

Din often had trouble falling asleep at night, afraid that he may never wake up. It wasn’t until he met Grogu did he finally rest easy. He was sobbing now, crying underneath his helmet.

Koska quickly came over to pat him on the back. “It’s okay now Din. Your safe.” She tried to comfort him hugging him. “It’s over now. The clones wars have long ended.” She said soothingly and empathizing with him.

Din felt enraged by that comment. “ **NOTHING IS OVER!** ” Din blurted out pointing at Koska pushing her away.

Din had never had a violent outburst like that before, he immediately regretted it. Koska was in disbelief that he did that, Din knew she didn’t mean any harm. He felt awful for yelling at her, that was completely out of line on Din’s part.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just that... you can’t turn it off. It’s not as simple as saying ‘it’s over’ if it were half the galaxy’s problems would be solved. You can’t just tell someone how they should and shouldn’t feel.” Din said still sobbing away at his feelings.

“I just I don’t know how to the process these feelings. I never had anyone to talk through my problems with. I just mostly keep them bundled to myself, I didn’t mean to drag you into my issues. I’m sorry.” He apologized trying to explain where he was coming from.

“I lost everything: My rifle, my ship, my family, my clan, my son, and now finally my dignity.” Din expressed with defeat, admitted he was nothing. “I’m not worthy to rule Mandalore. I’m even worthy of being called a ‘Mandalorian’ I’m a disgrace.” He pulled out the Darksaber, he was able to throw it out when Koska’s arm grabbed his in place preventing it.

He was too much of a loser to admit he knows nothing about ruling. He didn’t want any of this, if it were up to him he could go back to Sorgan and settle down with Omera. He could even stay on Nevarro with Cara and Greef Karga. He could be happy, he could forget all about this Darksaber business. He could forgo his Creed and the Mandalorian people, he could start a new life he even renames himself something silly like Pedro Pascel. How tempting it was but something was holding him back...

_** Embrace your destiny you must. Some born to greatness, others greatness falls on them. Reluctant you are, fear you feel. Afraid you are? But of what? Failure? To who? Keep telling yourself unworthy you are. The only person that you fool is yourself. Do or do not, there is no try. ** _

He felt a voice call to him every now and then. It was childlike and innocent although the way it spoke was backward. It only appeared whenever Din was stressed, it’s been happening ever since Grogu left with the Jedi. What did it mean?

* * *

_** Koska POV ** _

Koska knew he was making the biggest mistake of his life. If she was told a few days ago that one of the most important events would happen in Mandalorian history: A foundling would become Mand’alor. She laugh it off but here she was, convincing this man to not run away from his responsibilities.

This is unprecedented, as they were now headed into completely uncharted territory. How would everyone react? Would all the coverts be so willing to accept an outsider? The only reason Koska went along with this idea was that Din Djarin was a foundling, meaning the coverts made of mostly other foundlings could perhaps relate to him more. Swaying them to join and back take their homeworld. She has her doubts for sure but has faith Din will succeed where all the previous Mand’alor’s failed in recent times.

“Look I won’t lie, I didn’t trust you at first,” Koska admitted the first time they met on the boat when she saved his son. “But now you’ve shown me why your fit to rule: You admitted your flaws. That’s difficult for anyone to acknowledge about themselves and especially with others. Mandalorians are known for their strength but that means more than just punching and blasting fools.” Koska laid her hands on Din’s. Her eye firmly locked in his T-shaped visor.

“Showing how vulnerable you are, takes more courage than battling some beast. You still have honor as a person, that’s gotta mean something. I know people that would rather die than express themselves openly.” She said supportively her palms on the side of his helmet.

At first, Koska was deeply fearful at the prospect of an outsider ruling Mandalore. Her opinion of him quickly changed, he was shown to be a lot more complex than he seemed. He legitimately challenged and even changed her outlook on Mandalorian foundlings.

“You broke your creed just so your own son could see your face one last time. THAT moment right there is what cemented that you truly were worthy of the title Mand’alor. That can’t have been easy.” Koska encouraging Din to realize his full potential.

Koska could still recall what happened after Din told Bo why she wasn’t worthy to rule Mandalore. How inspirational the speech he gave about our people had a strange profound effect on her views. Koska never questioned what made a Mandalorian... well a Mandalorian? Koska never even once considered the prospect of a person like Fett could be a Mandalorian. Yet now she saw Fett in a more sympathetic light, he just wanted to get his father’s armor back, he couldn’t give a damm about Mandalore. Which seemed fair enough, considering all this Darksaber drama.

“I think your a good person at heart, and your actions prove that,” Koska affirmed optimistically. “I believe you can do this, be the savior our people need. Become the Mand’alor, embrace your destiny... perhaps with someone at your side.” She trailed off on that last part.

She didn’t know where that last part came from. She just sorta said that in the heat of the moment. She wants to comfort Din at his most vulnerable. Has she developed feelings for him throughout this conversation? It would explain this knot feeling in her stomach, she noticed her heart beating faster at this very moment.

“Who are you to judge me?” He asked feeling she didn’t understand him to make such assumptions. Even though there was truth to what she said, he just didn’t want to admit it. “I don’t need your sympathy or for you to pity me.” He begrudgingly said.

“I’m not judging you Din Djarin, nor do I pity you, I want to understand you the REAL you. I want to SEE the real you. I want to be WITH you.” Said lovely as she slowly took his helmet.

Koska closed her eyes in anticipation, she recalled only seeing the back of his head. Her face was awestruck to see a genuinely handsome man underneath that helmet. His black coal hair and brown eyes, along with his helmet hair made him very appealing to the ladies. Koska is glad she’s probably the first woman to have seen his face, which made this moment all the more special.

* * *

_** Din POV ** _

For the first time Din truly felt happy with someone else. The only other time he felt this way was with Grogu but that was more of a father-son relationship. This thing he had with Koska was something else, they felt closer after talking about their lives. He closed his heart for fear of getting hurt, yet he needed to act on those feelings.

He leaned over for a kiss before Koska also leaned in kissing him in return. Their lips press together, the heat from both their bodies getting intense as they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They rolled over the floor with Din on top of her. How incredible it felt to feel the touch of a woman, if he had known this is what he missed out on he would have forsaken his creed long ago. It wasn’t perfect mind you, he was sloppy and fumbled a little he admits but Koska(thankfully) didn’t seem to mind.

“There’s something important you should know about me...” She mumbled her words.

However, their intimacy was cut short when they heard Bo-Katan yawned and finally woke up. “So what are you doing?” She asked all smug her arms crossed wait for one of them to respond.

“Well, Din and I were... checking each other’s armor. You know the usual.” Koska completely changing her disposition for the sake of keeping their conversation between themselves. Although what they seemed to be doing was unavoidable, Koska also wasn’t a good liar either.

“Oh really?” Bo teased playfully, one brow raised indicating she wasn’t buying Koska’s words. “Well, that’s definitely how you NOT, check armor. Here let me show you how to properly do it.” Bo all sly as she helped Koska up and pressed her lips against Koska’s. It was short and quick, much for efficient than Din’s handiwork.

Din was completely dumbfounded by what he just saw. He tiled his head in confusion more than anything.

“That’s how you ‘check armor’ for future reference.” Bo adding air quotes and empathize on check armor.

“So do you mind telling me what’s going on here?” Din asked not entirely understanding the situation.

“Oh Din...” Koska lamented putting a hand over her heart. “I was about to tell you, I go both ways...” She said awkwardly feeling ashamed to tell him here and now.

“Which way?” Din asked still confused as to what she was talking about.

“I’m a bisexual.” She clarified. “I was gonna tell you before we...” She trailed off on that last part.

“Bisexual? What is that?” Din asked innocently genuinely confused as to what she’s talking about.

“It means I like both girls and boys, that’s called being Bisexual or just Bi,” Koska explained the best way she could. ”And before you ask, I’m NOT a slut. Me and Bo are... ex-girlfriends. I’m currently interested in getting back with men right now. I do like you and I hope that doesn’t make you think any less of me.” She looked into his eye for approval, possibly ready for rejection.

It never once accrued to him that people of the same gender can have intimate relations, let alone the fact you can be attracted to both genders. You learn something new every day, love truly does come in all forms.

“It’s okay I could less about your preferences or who you were with,” He affirmed with passion, his brown eyes giving a approving look of  encouragement .

“Oh thank the maker! You have no idea how grateful I am for you being so understanding!” She signed with relief. “I want you to love me, not whatever preconceived notion you may have on people like me.” 

Din figures a person shouldn’t be judged based on their preferences. He wouldn’t be the type to hold such things against people, he held himself to a higher standard. It’s their character as a whole one should look at, not just one aspect. Regardless in this moment, he felt happy and those feelings were real that’s all that mattered to him.

“Still if you ever have seconds thoughts just be honest with me. ” Din said understanding you can’t force true love. He doesn’t want to press Koska into a relationship she wouldn’t be happy in, it be selfish on his part.

Bo-Katan walked away to a room to get a better sleeping angle. Koska looked back at Din and quickly kissed him on the cheek “I believe in your Din. I know you can do this, now make your son proud and take your rightful place as Mand’alor.” She whispered softly into his ear before she joined Bo.

** YES **

Din thought as he considered this an absolute win. At the very least, he was a bit more social like Koska said.  He finally found his resolve again when he had it back on the light cruiser.

If his heart got shattered into a million pieces when he had to say goodbye to Grogu, then each of those pieces was reformed when he got to know Koska. If he were to become Mand’alor, he needs to learn about these social nuances. Din took this as a learning opportunity to better himself.

“You wanna grab something to eat?” Koska poked out of a room asking Din directly.

“You mean like a date?” Din puzzled as ever still getting into his groove with this romance stuff.

“Yeah exactly. How about we try something at the bar?” Koska suggested happily.

“Sounds fine by me.” Din smiled gleefully.

He felt better knowing at least someone believed he could pull it off. No matter how impossible it seemed he would find a way to unite the coverts together.

He ignited the Darksaber, he felt it’s power emanating from the obsidian blade. He knew his first recruits: His old Covert. He didn’t know where he was gonna find them, but he needed answers. Answers that the Armorer could provide about this whole Mand’alor deal, and the force in general. Who knows? He might as well ask forgiveness maybe the Armorer will understand.

This is the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m here to show you another potential goldmine that is Diska? Kosin? I haven’t seen any tags with this pairing so here I am throwing my hat into the ring. I’m mostly doing this for myself but I figured might as well fill this specific niche.  
> To me, it’s perfectly in character for Din to not know things like bisexuality. But since he is an open-minded person he quickly understand. Hope you liked this, this idea came to me when a friend asked what would Din’s views be on bi people. And I said, “you know what’s that’s a really good question I’ll write a fic on that.” I always strive to do things out of the box and get out of my comfort zone, try new things and see what works and what doesn’t. I hate the idea of someone reading my story and being bored. It’s my goal for you to read my fics and say “well that was an interesting read” then I’ve done my job. Stay safe everyone. I may make a second chapter about that second date but I’ve got enough on my plate as is. Criticism is appreciated as I always strive to improve myself. I hope I did this pairing justice.


End file.
